Forget Me Not----a stand alone TB story
by angie9281
Summary: Sookie loses her memory, forgetting her relationship with Eric as a uncharacteristic Sam tries to steal her away from the Viking.


**Chapter 1**

"You need help with that, let me know. Not that you can't handle it, I'm just saying….." Sam Merlotte said, trying to back pedal from making it seem that his employee was weak. But she was not only the opposite but would live far longer than he would. Sookie rolled her eyes playfully as she continued stacking the boxes of frozen meat in the large freezer in the back of the bar. Though he was now the mayor of the town now, he was only too happy to give the new owner, Arlene a hand with some of the deliveries. Especially since the unfortunate demise of her husband Terry. It was a blessing the former Merlotte's-now Bellefleur's-was doing just was well, if not slightly better, than ever before.

"I know, I know. ' she replied. "But I'm a fairy who has killed who knows how many vampires, humans and whatever else I've come across. So a few big boxes I think is a cakewalk."

Sam laughed but then began to frown. "So. How are things going, if you don't mind me asking. You know I worry about you/. Always have, always will."

She appreciated his concern and was grateful for his friendship and the job he provided for her. Truth be told, she really didn't have to work. She could quite her job this minute and be a lady of leisure for the rest of her many, many days. Thanks to her strengthening relationship with the once more vampire sheriff of area five of Louisiana, Eric Northman, she would never want for anything again. But she was proud and didn't want that for herself and refused to let hers elf be a kept woman. Just the thought of it made her bristle. It had been a long, strange trip in a fairly short period of time. Next to having Eric with her, her most cherished person who had entered her life was her great grandfather Niall, who had granted her a longer existence as well as a infinite supply of power, she would never again have to worry about her light faltering.

"I think, all things considered, thins are going well. I have my date night tonight, then work, of course. Actually, this week is so far shaping up to be pretty routine.' Sookie replied.

"As routine as a the life of a fairy and her vampire friend can be, I guess." Sam replied, stepping up on a stepstool to put a box on the very top. But the leg of the stool gave way and both Sam and the box went flying backwards, the box landing hard on Sookie's head.

"Jesus, Sookie!" Sam ignored the throbbing pain on his side where he had hit and scrambled to her side, seeing that she herself had sustained a large lump on the right side of her forehead that was bleeding as well. "Sook?" he saw that she was clearly knocked out cold and calling for help, the flaming red head of Arlene peeked into the freezer.

"What happened?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"I need a ice pack. Now. And call 911, this looks really bad."

Arlene hurried back, Lafayette at her side. "Shit, Sam, she ain't lookin good, anything I can do/?"

Taking the ice pack from Arlene, he didn't take his eyes off of Sookie as he placed the pack on the injury. "No, just make sure the customers are fed and taken care of. Watch for the ambulance, Arlene. I do need one favor or else I'll never hear the end of it.'

'What is it?" the two asked in unison. Then Lafayette's face froze. "Oh, no, I ain't going to make that call. He and I are getting along, I don't want to have anything like the past starting up again. Being in that basement, chained up and all that shit….I'll call him. But only for Sook." and with that, Lafayette went through his con tact list on his cell phone and dialed a number he prayed he would not have to dial ever in his lifetime.

**Chapter 2**

"The doctors found that there is a small hairline fracture in her skull that the x-ray showed, but other than that, they feel she will have a fast recovery." Sam said as soon as the door opened to her room and the Viking entered. Not bothering to go through the typical protocols that came with visiting a patient, Eric had merely glamoured his way into her room,

"I can certainly speed up the process." Eric replied, preparing to bite his wrist and give her his blood. "I hate her being in this place."

Sam stopped him with his arm. "I think there is something else that I should tell you. They did say that there is a chance that she could suffer some amnesia. And that is something I don't think can be healed by even your blood."

"We'll see." replied Eric as he proceeded to get his blood into her mouth, which he opened ever so gently. "I would like you to leave here. Go back to the bar. I can handle things from here."

Sam was incensed by the dismissal but knew where he would always stand with Sookie. Unless she were to never remember her relationship with the vampire. "Fine. I'll leave. But I want updates."

He nodded at Sam stiffly as she shifter was just about out the door. "Sam?" he said, as an afterthought.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, his anger more than a little palpable.

"Thank you for getting word to me about this. Actually, I suppose I should thank my former employee Lafayette. Regardless, it is appreciated. Now you can go." he turned his back to Sam and the door clocked shut, leaving Eric alone with Sookie, who was beginning to stir. He pulled a chair over to her bedside and took her hand, hoping that his efforts would speed them out of the hospital within the hour. "Hey there." he said softly se she opened her brown eyes, meeting his blue. She started screaming, nothing but fear and terror in her face. He was forced to cover her mouth with his hands as nurses and doctors spilled into the room, hearing the clamor. Trays next to the bed went flying as they tried to get him out of the room but one after one, they were dispatched. He glamoured several at first but in is frustration, he cold cocked several of the other doctors and burses who came in.

Ignoring the iv she had been hooked up to, she tried to escape the room herself, trying not to trip on any of the feeble stirring bodies on the floor. Her hand had barely reached the handle on the door when the strong arm reached around her middle, firmly, but gently. "It would seem that not even my blood can cure amnesia."

The window of the room shattered as something fast flew into the room, something silver gleaming in its talons. As it was planted firmly into the back of the vampire, Sam shifted back to human from and grabbing some clothes from the unconscious people around him, he took a shell-shocked Sookie from the room. "Who are you? She asked, struggling against him as he led her fast from the room.

"A friend. Who will help you see the light. That you may be better off not knowing some things." Sam replied.

**Chapter 3**

He knew where Sam would go with her, not that it would be hard for him to find her, with all of the blood he had had from her. But the fact that dawn was coming was preventing him from acting as much as he wanted to do so. He had not been expecting such a gutsy move from the shifter, knowing his character. The trouble was, if she would never regain her memory, would she then be Sam's? was she to be lost to him forever if the amnesia was not reversed? These thoughts incensed and worried him, and as the bleeds began to hit him, there came a knock on the door.

She had not gone to rest for the day yet, she had worried too much after hearing the events in the bar and the hospital. "You need rest if you're going to get her back from that shifter." Pam sneered, she too getting the bleeds. "Perhaps mental injuries are beyond even our capabilities to heal. Its not like our kind has left humans anything other than dead or glamoured. I guess we have learned something from this. I guess in the grain damaged club, Ginger may have some company."

He lunged over the desk and threw her against the wall. "I don't find this very funny. You may not care much for Sookie, but I do and its about time that you get used to that fact. Not even this is going to change anything." he released her from his grip and stalked back to his seat behind the desk. "Now. Can I count on your help should I need it or not?"

Pam frowned and bit her lip. Though she was released from him, she was still fiercely loyal to him and knew she could very well refuse his request. "I will do as you require." she replied stiffly. "I suppose I have come to hold her in some….respect after the things she has done to help us in the past."

"Good. Now to come up with a plan. I have a hunch that unless we do this delicately, then there could be permanent damage done to her and I will not lose her to that dog."

"Yes and being delicate is something that goes hand in hand with being you." Pam frowned. "o you think her grandfather could undo the damage?"

"Sookie told me the other day that Niall is busy with affairs of his people and extremely tied up. So we can not count on him as an option. Besides, I would rather take care of this myself. And of course with your help if I need it." he was quick to add, not wanting to ignite Pam's temper any further. For now, we need to get some rest. I have a few guards at my disposal who are of the breathing variety and I have had them stake out Bellefleur's bar as well as her home. They will let me know of anything, even the smallest detain, that is transpiring."

Pam looked thoughtful for a moment. "You may not have to wait for nighttime. I overheard someone in the bar talking about something that they saw in Moon Goddess Emporium. Something that apparently could let vampires walk in the daylight without so much as a blister. Apparently it is not for sale. But as you know the owner of the shop, perhaps you could send some of the human guards to see of she can be convinced to sell?"

Eric looked intrigues at the idea. "That shop is certainly full of magic and I would be willing to try it. Send some guards to pay Holly Cleary a visit. Tell her I sent them, if she needs extra convincing to part with this mystical object."

**Chapter 4**

She was sitting up in her bed, the smell of waffles in the air. Shuffling down the stairs, she found a pair of table settings set up, the man she had seen the night before was cooking feverishly. "Um, good morning?" she was tentative, not sure if she should be here or not. "Smells good. Who are you?"

Sam turned from his cooking and faced her. "Your boss and good friend. Very good friend. I brought you home last night after that….unpleasantness. Come on, have a seat and have something to eat."

Sookie slowly took her seat at the table. "Nice house. So cozy and country like."

"Actually, this is your house. And if you don't mind, I want to try to help you get your memory back. The doctor warned me some things may get a little mixed up."

Taking a bite of waffle, she closed her eyes dreamily. "Oh, god, that is really good!" she looked at him quizzically. "Are you my boyfriend or something?"

Sam turned back to cooking the rest of the waffle batter up, scooping more into the waffle iron. "We….kind of started something." he felt a pang of guilt misleading her and was wondering if this was going to even work. Ignoring his conscience for the time being, he removed the fresh waffle from the iron and shut it off, taking a seat across the table from her. "I guess you can call me that….your boyfriend. And you have had bad experiences with vampires."

Sookie ate some more of her waffles before continuing. "I hate not remembering anything. I feel so….empty. Lost."

Sam felt the guilt gnawing at him more so but still pressed on. Even if this was only temporary, that she would regain her memory, perhaps this experience would nonetheless sway her back to a boyfriend with a pulse. Selfish though he was not, for this chance to have something he wanted, he wanted to take a chance. And he would we willing to do whatever it took to even have that chance remain to him. The thought that he could at least sway her forevermore from her current flame was enough to keep him inspired. "You took a pretty hard hit to the head, Sookie."

She nodded. "It's funny, I don't seem to have a bump or any mark. Almost like magic healed me or something. Was it you? I thought I saw something last night in the hospital. A bird flew in and then it was….you. You're magical." she breathed. "Impossible."

"We live in a strange world, Sookie. There are those with special talents who would do you good as well as harm. I had to stop something that was after you. And I am sorry if I frightened you."

She smiled. "Next thing you will tell me it was a vampire after me." she laughed but saw his face fall, turning somber. "It was a vampire after me, then. You stopped it."

"I did. But I didn't want to kill him." for all the deviousness he was filled up with now, his desire to have her for his own, Sam was not about to do anything as crazy as try to stop a thousand year old vampire. But he knew that if the time came, he would need to try to end him if need be. Yet again, a nagging tug at his conscience hit at him. And again he pushed it away. "Why Don't we get away for the afternoon? Hit the lake in Hampton? Its only a half hour away and I'll just close the bar for the day. I think everyone could use a day off and I'll even make it a paid one. It'll spare me the torture of listening to Arlene bitch me o for closing for a day. She's one of your co workers." he added, noting the confusing look on her face.

"I think going to the lake could be fun." she replied slowly. "Do I like the water?"

"I think so. And I have a boat there and we could have a picnic on the boat, it will be great!"

**Chapter 5**

He had returned to the bar with a unreadable expression on his face. He had gone to the shop to purchase the item, a item that turned out to be a set of bronze cuffs that went on the wrists. It was now late morning and after some needed rest, he, Pam and Tara were seated in the office, prepared to see just what the bands could or would do. "What if Holly lied to you? She's not exactly a fan of you, after all and she could be clever enough to try to get you into trouble."

He looked up from the cuffs on the desk. "She is a lot of things but a fool is not one of them. She and I have a understanding and I believe that with my purchase of these things, she will be grateful to have the extra cash. She is not stupid enough to try to cross me anyways. She knows the friends I keep around me anyway."

Pam looked less than convinced. "I swear, if you get so much as a rash or…or…I don't know…if anything happens to you I will personally see to it that she regrets double crossing you."

"And I'll help too. Quality girl time." Tara replied, looking sideways at Pam.

"You two have nothing to fear. She tells me that these were forged about 500 years ago in Ireland. Celtic runes are on them as you can see, runes that were believed to be able to provide protection from the sun. some vampires were even then, desperate to return to the sunlight and had alchemists and witches work in secret to create something that could grant it. Holly also tells me that there were reports of several dozen pairs of these created but when humans uncovered the secrets that the cuffs contained…..let's just say there were several stakings and meltings of the cuffs. Save for these." he picked them up and took off his leather jacket, revealing his usual black tank top. He handed them to the girls who each took turns clasping them around his upper arms. They sealed shut, the seam vanishing as the faded runes etched on the surface appeared to become bolder and deeper. "Time to see if this is going to work." he said and led them straight out of the office, through the bar and to the front door. The door was light tight and he had no fear as he went to open it. But he looked at the girls behind him. "Step back from the door, I don't want you unnecessarily harmed."

"I will not leave your side." Pam replied stubbornly."

"Nope. Wherever she goes, I go. And I guess you've kind of grown on me anyways too. Grandpa." Tara said with a wicked smirk.

He looked at Tara for a moment and then he too smiled. "Two of a kind, you two are." he turned back to the door and pushed it open, the sunlight striking against all three. But only two winced in pain and suffered nearly immediate reddening of the skin. Pam and Tara slunk back deeper into the bar, the door open. They were allowed to see him walking freely in the sunlight that danced on his golden hair. He turned to look at them and gave them a look that was mixed with pleasure and vengeance. "I am off to find her and get her back. You two get yourself healed. If I am here or not, we will be open for business and I don't want burnt barmaids and greeters." he smiled at them once more before leaping into the sky, heading for Sookie.

**Chapter 6**

They were lounging on the chaise lounge chairs that were on the deck of the boat. It was not a large boat but it was enough to hold at least a dozen people on the deck. They had enjoyed a nice lazy lunch of barbecue ribs and salads and were nursing drinks, a wine cooler for Sookie and a plain old beer for Sam. Dressed in a lilac colored polka dotted bikini and sunglasses, Sookie was trying to have a good time and relax, hoping that some glimmer, a hint of the memories she lost would return. But she had not had any such luck as of yet and there was something troubling her.

"Is there something you are keeping from me about my life ? Something you don't want me to know.? I feel like you're keeping something from me. Something I really need to know. is that crazy?"

He looked into the cooler where he had gone to grab another beer. Staring at the ice within, he wondered if his heart was becoming as cold as it was. He never would want to put her through any duress, but deep down, he felt it would be better for her should she remain with him. He closed the cooler and turned to face her. This was likely his one and only opportunity with her. "There are things you probably should know. But I don't want to strain your mind, it's been through a great trauma and I think the doctors may think it would be better if you rested and tried to live your life as normally as you can. Arlene called me while you were asleep and said you can take off as much time as you need. But I know how stubborn you can be and so does she. She said to tell you that tomorrow, you can come back to work if you want."

Sookie felt something stirring within her. Not her memories but feelings that she knew were always somewhere present but somehow, with the accident, they were stronger now. She got up from her chair and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "you're being so sweet to me….thank you. But I think I may take off some more time at work so I can reacquaint myself with you." she purred demurely and went to put on some more sunscreen. Sam smiled as she walked away but the smile faded as the guilt bubbled upwards again.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice called from overhead. To his bemusement, Sam looked straight upwards and saw a less than amused Eric hovering in the air. As he landed on the deck of the boat, a big hand grabbed Sam by the neck tightly. "I have to give you credit for being this sneaky and devious against me, of all others. But I will not allow you to deceive her any further."

Sam was trying to gasp for air when Sookie appeared from below deck. "It's a vampire….in the daylight…..get….emergency kit below." Sam had prepared for such a intrusion and a frightened Sookie returned a moment later, her hands cupping some thick silver chain. She swung it in front of her as Eric turned to make to grab her and Sam wasted no time into shifting into a large black bear. The two scuffled as claws tore into Eric's clothes but Eric was not about to let a animal come close to defeating him. Desperately worried for Sam, Sookie took the chains on the ground and balled them into a makeshift blunt object and with all her might hit him in the back of the head. Stumbling, he remained on his feet and made to turn around and face her. Sam, shifted back to normal, took the chain on the ground and wasted no time in lassoing the vampire with it. "Get the other chain, quick! One ain't gonna be enough here." Sam said, nodding towards the second chain that was on the deck.

Sookie grabbed it and tossed it to Sam. Within five minutes, the added chain had done its job and the vampire, bloodied and clothes torn almost to shreds, was somewhat subdued. "Where are we going to put him?"

Sam looked at the vampire curiously. He knew that Eric should have, by all rights easily beaten him to within a inch of his life, yet in their fight, it seemed he had held back. And it was at that moment he understood the reason behind it. "We will keep him below deck. It would seem that our friend here has found a way to stay in the sun." Sam tapped on the bands on his arms.

"Caught on quick, didn't you?" Eric snapped as his arms, pinned to his sides by the chains smoked.

Without a reply, Sam dragged him below deck as Sookie followed. As he was put in a room no larger than a closet, Sam made to leave. "I can take those bands off, maybe and he can be gone. Gone gone." Sookie suggested as she looked from the vampire to Sam. "Then we can be happy and enjoy the rest of the day.

Sam looked at her hard and shook his head. "No, Don't do that. 'I'll be…..upstairs. Maybe you two should have a talk."

"Me and him? Talk?" Sookie said to Sam's retreating back as the door leading up to the deck was closed, the sunlight from the small windows. She looked in the box where Sam had kept other, smaller objects to protect them from vampires and she pulled out a stake with a silver tip. "I'll use this if I have to."

"If I can get through to you and jog your memory, I doubt I will be the one you will be eager to use that on." Eric replied dryly.

**Chapter 7**

"If you think I will try to hurt Sam with this thing, then maybe you're crazier than I think you are." Sookie scooted as far from the vampire as she possibly could. "Something tells me I have killed some of your kind before."

He laughed for a moment, grimacing from the pain the silver was causing him. "Let me go and I can prove to you that you are being misled. Fooled. All in the name of jealousy and the fact you have been coveted for some time by your supposed friend up there."

"He happens to be treating me very well. And as for you, you just showed up, unprovoked, almost as if you were looking for a fight. Big, tall macho vampire. Tell me just why I shouldn't take those magic arm bands off you or stake you. Or both. Come to think of it, I think I will do just that." she let her fear guide her and she went to take the bands off him. But he sat there and smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Only I can take them off and I am not stupid enough to just go ahead and do that for you."

"You're pretty cocky for someone at the mercy of someone with a stake." Sookie sneered and she took the stake in hand and with both and made to plunge it into him, all the while Eric maintaining his cool demeanor.

"Sookie! No!" Sam lunged at her just as the tip of the stake was about to enter the vampire. "I can't let this go on any further. You….you….care about him. a lot. I was trying to take you for myself, trying to take advantage of the situation and I was wrong to do so. Very wrong."

Sookie looked from Sam to Eric and looked confused. "No. I like you Sam. I don't know him and I don't want to. you're the one for me."

Suddenly, the boat moved, jolted violently and tripping as she tried to get away from the small area and the men within it. She didn't know what to thing but knew she just wanted to go home. Scrambling up the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks as she slammed straight into the cold chest of the vampire who took her by the wrists as she struggled against him. The bands on Eric's arms began to glow and hum with the ancient magic that apparently had another secret to divulge. As they deteriorated, the light surrounding them struck Sookie, sending her into a calming sleep. By now, the sun was beginning to go down, but he knew it was still not prudent for him to stay where he was. "Take her to her home and wait there until I can be there." Eric growled as the remains of the bands vanished and he was forced to take flight

**Chapter 8**

She awoke in bed with a slight headache and fatigue but other than that felt okay. She saw Sam seated in a chair, reading a magazine and as soon as their eyes met, she saw the embarrassment and regret in his eyes. "Sookie, how are you feeling?"

Thinking on all she had been through in a short period of time and the actions of Sam, she was conflicted. She understood well his jealousy but was hurt that he would have done what he had to begin with. "I feel better. I do. But you hurt me, Sam. For doing what you did."

He hung his head and raked a hand through his hair as he gingerly approached her bed. "I am sorry Sook. I was desperate. I never wanted to hurt you and I really don't have anything against Eric. Well, clearly I do, otherwise this would not have happened."

Sookie nodded and there was a long, tortured pause. "But I can forgive you. If I can forgive Bill for all he did and still count him as a friend then I can forgive you too. All I ask is you to stay away from me for a little while. I need some time away. And so I would ask you not come into the bar for awhile either. Please. I don't want to end up hating you for what you tried to do. Besides, you do have Nicole to look after now, I know you care about her. Plus she's expecting, so…"

Sam looked more than a little embarrassed. "I feel like a pig. Maybe after losing Luna and then starting something so fast with Nicole and seeing a window of opportunity with you…..Sookie I am sorry and want to be friends. That's all. And I do hope you can keep this quiet from Nicole. I had a lapse in judgment. I screwed up badly."

Sookie patted his hand and offered a small smile. "I forgive you. Just give me some space and time and I can overlook this. I certainly have had my lapses in good judgment and I guess I have no right to throw stones." nodding, he left the room just as Eric entered into the room. He glowered down at Sam but said nothing as the shifter hurried from the house, embarrassed for his actions and hoping that the Viking would not change his mind about not throttling him thoroughly. He knew it was only because of Sookie that he was still breathing and not beaten to a pulp. Or worse.

"How are you feeling?" he closed the door and leaned against the window, watching Sam pulling out of the driveway and kept watching until the glow of the headlights had vanished.

"Fine. Just my head is a little sore but at least I can remember everything. And I am sorry for almost killing you. Sorry about the bands…..we could have spent time in the sun together."

Shrugging, he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "At least I can be here with you part of the time rather than being a burned up, lifeless lump all of the time had I not gotten out of the sun when I did. Now I want you to get some rest. I will be in my cubby, it's been too long since I spent the day here. Such good memories of my time here with you when my memories were taken….." Sookie cocked her head, taken by the dreamy expression that ever so briefly crossed his more often than not, serious expression. "Sweet dreams Sookie." he bent over and kissed her on the forehead, a gesture she returned in kind.

"Sweet dreams yourself." she said as she fell back against her pillow and drifted off to sleep as Eric left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

**The End**


End file.
